Tom Kaulitz Sheer Annoyance or Soul Mate
by zusammenfurimmer
Summary: A story of how Tokio Hotel came to the school of a girl named Victoria, turning her world inside out.
1. Prologue

Tori's POV

5:45am the most ungodly hour of all. And the hour I had to wake up at to have enough time to get ready for school. With a muffled groan, I slammed a fist down on my alarm clock not even bothering to lift my face from the pillow I had face planted into the night before. Of course, it wasn't my alarm going off for school; it was my mom, who had taken her position as my new alarm very seriously. "Honey, it's time for you to wake up."

"Go away…" I curled into a tighter ball and turned my head so I wasn't suffocating anymore. "5 more damn minutes."

My mother's tone became one of an irritated parent, "Victoria, you know you are not supposed to talk like that to me." That was her warning that basically meant, if you don't get your ass out of bed now I'm getting your dad and the cold water.

I got up silently, knowing that she still could dump cold water on my head, unless I got in the shower right away. My clothes were flung on to different surfaces within my mostly tidy bathroom and I stumbled over the tub's side into the shower. The warm water was already flowing out of the shower head, waking me up almost immediately because it was a little too hot.

"Shit!" I spat out, jumping back in surprise and nearly killing myself like always. I stepped carefully back into the water, feeling the now moderately warm water lull me slowly back to sleep. Damn this was going to take all morning.

Tom's POV

Mein Gott, I hadn't even stepped inside the school yet and I had already slept with one of the seniors. But damn she was hot.

I woke up at 6 this morning only to find an empty spot beside me and a note taped to my forehead that read, _Thanks for the amazing evening Tom, I'll see you at school today._ I wondered when she had found the time to sneak out, considering we had lasted until around 2 this morning I believe. I smirked stretching and wandering towards the bathroom that I shared with my brother. "Bill, Hurry up!"

"Was?" He couldn't hear me over the roar of his hair dryer. Damn him and the need to look like a porcupine. "Hurry up you Stachelschwein!" The hair dryer shut off and Bill swung open the door, "I'm not a Stachelschwein." I smirked, slipping into the bathroom so I could finally take a piss. "Took you long enough dumkopf."

Bill stayed silent glaring at me brushing his hair and sliding it into a ponytail. "I'm done in here, so I'll see you in a few?" I nodded zipping up my pants again and washing my hands. "I'll come down with you, let me just grab a shirt." I stumbled back into my room, snatching a clean shirt out of my practically empty closet and slipping on a pair of large sneakers, so I could join the rest of the guys down stairs.

"What took you so long Tom?" Gustav asked quietly, sipping on his coffee like he had been ready for hours, which he had been of course. "I made pancakes; you better hurry before Georg eats them all."

Ha, Georg and his eating habits. They reflected in his… ehem… other habits of course. And we had to deal with it daily. I made my way into the dining room that was cluttered with unopened boxes of stuff. I found an empty chair and piled up a small stack of pancakes on a plate and drenched them in syrup. "What do you think school's going to be like?" Bill asked me, just as I placed a section of the pancakes in my mouth.

I shrugged, shoveling more of the food into my mouth. Yum, Gustav makes the best pancakes. But Bill's question made me wonder. I know the one girl I met was amazing, in bed anyway. But what was school going to be like? We are a popular band… Au Gott.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Just to let everyone know now. A lot of these characters, such as the TH guys, i do not own. However, the rest i do. Enjoy! Oh and i already have chapters 2 and 3 written up and i am thinking about chapter 4. I will type 2 and 3 eventually hahahaa

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I had survived the monotony of the morning routine. Now I was on my way to school in my new Mazda 3. Cinema Bizarre's new album was blasting through my sound system drowning out all my thoughts and reservations about the first day.

I didn't want to think at this point, my emotions were all screwed up because of lack of sleep. Yet another year of this, well here comes the massive amounts of caffeine. I took a sip of my raspberry – lime green tea, feeling more awake by the second.

"I'm glad my mom got me up early, not!" I laughed drumming my fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to turn.

It seemed to take forever but it did eventually. I turned into the main road that lead to the school and drove along at a leisurely pace. It was about 6:35 so I was in no hurry at all.

Of course only another minute or two passed before I arrived in my parking spot. "Time to start the day, the Tori-friendly way!" I said giggling to myself as I walked into the building.

No one was here at this ungodly hour which was perfectly fine with little old me. I had a chance to drop my stuff off at my 1st class and find a good seat at the table without getting distracted. And believe me, distractions are a MONDO problem in my life.

Any whoodles, this was a perfect chance for me to get caught up on sleep. I slid my headphones into my ears, hit play on shuffle and drifted off with a smile.

**Tom's POV**

The band and I had gotten to our new school early this morning so we could explore and get a feel for the place. Personally I didn't give a shit, however I put up with it for my brother's sake.

"Tomi look, they've got a pretty large auditorium." Bill exclaimed with a laugh.

"Meh I've seen bigger, as have you Billa. Can we go sit and chill now?"

He nodded with a small sigh, "Fine, let's go sit in the cafeteria again."

"Finally," I heard Georg sigh, as we all haded back into the cafeteria. It was as empty as when we had left it, however a girl was now sitting at a table asleep.

"Who's that Tomi? She wasn't here earlier was she?" Bill asked sitting down beside the girl. I shrugged tapping on her shoulder to get her to wake up.

**Tori's POV**

Something was already interrupting my much needed sleep and I had only been out for 5 minutes.

"What the hell do you want?" I groaned popping out my earphone.

"I believe you are in my seat." A male voice said above me. I didn't even bother looking at him, I hated precocious people.

"Look asshole, I have only been sleeping for the past 5 minutes, I am still tired and I honestly couldn't give a shit. Now shove off, because I'm going to sleep again." I hit play on my ipod once more and drifted off again, not bothering to even wait for a reaction.

**Gustav's POV**

"Well that went over well." Georg said chuckling beside me. "Looks like you're losing your touch Mr. Player."

I had to agree, Tom usually did really well with the ladies. Me, I just stayed quiet and watched.

"Let me try something that may loosen her up," I spoke up, having a good feeling about what I was going to do next.

I placed my hands on the girl's tense shoulders and began to massage all of the knots and tension. Her entire body shifted into a much more relaxed position and she sat up with a stretch.

**Tori's POV**

That had felt great. My energy was renewed and I felt all my tension slip away. I stretched, arching my back to get any cricks out.

I turned around, wanting to thank the guy who had done that. "Thanks man that felt amazing, now --" I looked up into the faces of the one band I really obsessed over. "Holy Shit!" I fell off the chair in disbelief, "You're Tokio Hotel!"

**Tom's POV**

Georg started to say "Duh!" But I elbowed him in the ribs first. This girl was cute, I'd totally tap that.

Bill looked at me with a frown, "Tom." His voice was warning me not to do anything stupid. Believe me I wouldn't this was too good to pass up. "Need help up?" She blushed innocently and grabbed my offered hand. She stood carefully, straightening out her clothes.

"Thanks Tom…" She smiled softly at me. I nodded, smirking once more. "Holy Shit I'm… I can't believe it." She whispered in disbelief.

**Georg's POV**

Of course Tom was definitely thinking down there again. I sorta was, but my brain was still part of the picture.

"Hallo pretty madchen, my name is Georg Listing. What is your name?"

She giggled nervously, "I'm… Tori Williams. Well Victoria Williams, but you can just call me Tori…" She trailed off looking down at her feet.

"Do you want to sit before we lose our seats?" I gestured towards all the students flooding into the building.

Tori nodded, reclaiming her original seat. Tom sat beside her with Bill on his lap, Bill not wanting to be left out of the conversation loop.

Gustav and I sat across from them. I was curious if she would pass out, she looked like she would.

However, when she opened her mouth the casual way she spoke lead me to believe otherwise.

**Tori's POV**

"So why did Jost pick this high school?" I asked curious about the reasoning behind it all. "It ain't the best place to learn in the world."

Bill grinned at me, "Well he figured this would be a good way to learn more English and pick up some necessary classes we missed in Germany."

"Oh really? Which classes?"

Tom chuckled, "Pre-calculus, English obviously, and… Georg and Gustav need something else."

Gustav nodded, "Ja we need some science and… Georg what elective are we taking this semester?"

"Some art class." Georg said shrugging. "Although I have no idea why we are back in high school even because we're all older than 20."

"Maybe we'll have some classes together! Oh and we'll be graduating together, which is cool."

Georg grinned at me, "Oh so you're a senior too?"

I shook my head with a sheepish laugh. "I'm a junior I'm just graduating early."

Their eyes all widened in surprise. "How old are you then?" Tom asked hesitantly.

"Umm… 16, my birthday was about 2 months ago."

**Tom's POV**

Schiesse, she's really young. I'd have to be careful with this one.

Bill giggled bumping his heels against my shins. "This is one you aren't going to get to do." He was smirking in my silent annoyance.

"Just an obstacle, that I will get over." I whispered in return.

A squeal of delight came from Tori breaking me out of my inner conflict. "Bryant! Hey how was your summer?"

It was this tall sorta muscular guy who looked a tad stoned as he hugged Tori tightly. "Pretty good, got to visit my family so it was cool. How was yours?"

She giggled in that cute way, "Meh mine wasn't too bad, although I did seem to injure myself every other week."

Bryant chuckled, "You really are klutzy, but I'll let you get back to your friends, one seems to be glaring at me."

Hell yeah I was glaring, I didn't like this guy. He was trouble, and trouble was something our band didn't need.

I grabbed Tori's hand and pulled her towards me as soon as that Bryant guy left. "Don't talk to him Tori, he's trouble."

She sighed smacking my hand away. "You think I don't know that? He has some drug issues, plus he's known to be a major player and he cheats."

She knew more than me of course. "I've known him for about a year." She shook her head annoyed now, "He won't even tell me the damn truth. His friends told me a lot of the stuff I know."

She looked like she was going to continue, however the bell signaling us all to go to class stopped her.

**Tori's POV**

"Damn, I wanted to talk more but I guess the bell had other plans." I stood up adjusting my Hollister sweatshirt and looked around for my buddy Toast.

He was no where to be found, but that wasn't surprising. He never came this early.

"Well, I'm off to Pre-calc, where are y'all headed?"

Tom looked at what seemed to be his and Bill's schedule. "We have Pre-calc too with Mr. Betz." He butchered the betz part but it was so cute.

"Well then I guess we're classmates. Let's hurry to pick our seats so we can sit together!"

Bill laughed at my enthusiasm grabbing my left hand while Tom grabbed my right. I giggled pulling them behind me as we ran through the masses of students. What an interesting start to the first day of my last year here, I wondered what more was to come.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

I OWN NO ONE! Well except for the other characters that aren't members of TH

* * *

**Bill's POV**

Tom and I sat on either side of Tori, trying to make sense of the packet Mr. Betz had placed in front of us. Tori on the other hand was swiftly solving all the problems contained within the packet. Her pencil almost never faltered and when it did, it was only because Tori was trying to figure out a problem with her calculator. Tom and I looked at each other over Tori's head muttering, "Holy Schiesse, she gets it!"

I tapped on her shoulder. "Umm Tori?" She looked up from her packet. "Yeah Bill what's up?"

I looked a bit embarrassed as I asked this, "Do you think you could help Tom and I?" We don't understand a lot of this.

She smiled laughing lightly. "I would but class ends in like 5 minutes." She began packing her stuff up in her massive bookbag.

"That looks really heavy, how do you carry that?" Tom and I didn't have to carry ours. We had personal assistants for that. Jost didn't want us straining or something.

"It's not that hard to carry, but it screws up my knees." She laughed stretching her legs.

"Screws up?" Tom looked at Tori with a confused expression.

Tori giggled, "You'll see once the bell rings."

As if on cue the bell rang and Tori crouched down to grab her bag. "Let's see if I can." She muttered to herself, pushing up or at least attempting to.

She only got halfway to a standing position before her right knee gave way. "Shit, guess not…" She stood up, using a desk to keep her balance.

"Let me pick it up this way." She started to lean over to hoist it onto her back, but Tom grabbed it carrying it over his right shoulder.

"I got it Tori, let's get to English ok?" We started walking and Tori giggled. "Tom you're so nice to do that for me, is there anything I can do for you?"

Tom pointed at his lips, but Tori shook her head. "Sorry Tomi I want my first kiss to be something special." He nodded, then pointed to his cheek. Tori nodded at this, "alright I can do that." We stopped outside the English classroom and tori leaned up on her tiptoes, placing her lips hesitantly on Tom's cheek.

**Tori's POV  
**I was kissing Tom Kaulitz. I mean it was only on the cheek but he had asked me to really kiss him. God this first day was awesome.

Any whoodles I returned to earth when my friend Tess called my name from the classroom. "Come on guys you're going to be late! I've already snagged a table for us too!"

I guess it hadn't registered with her yet that I was with the twins from tokio hotel. Well I'd let her know…eventually.

Tom wrapped an arm around my waist steering me into the classroom and towards the 4 tables Tess had snagged for us.

Once we got close enough I brushed off Tom's arm with an embarrassed giggle and took the seat beside Tess.

"Oh gosh Tori you look great!" Tess whispered to me sneaking side glances at Bill.

I smiled, "Thanks Tess, what are we doing in this class today?"

She laughed, "Believe it or not, we aren't doing anything. Ms. Henri didn't plan anything for today so It's a free period."

"Yes!" Then I remembered Bill and Tom were right there. "Oh and Tess I would like you to meet Bill and Tom Kaulitz."

**Bill's POV**

Well, it seemed that it took Tess a minute to realize who we were.

"Holy Shit! You're the twins from Tokio Hotel! I'm Tess, it's awesome to meet you." She reacted differently than Tori, which meant her fan tendencies were stronger… great…

**Tom's POV**

Tess and Bill talked for the entire class period, which left Tori and I to our own devices. But it was cool, I found out Tori and I had a lot of musical tastes in common. She had quite a bit of Samy Deluxe on her Ipod.

It was now time for lunch and Tori was treating all of us to an off campus lunch. Well actually Tori, Tess and this girl Morgan were. After this I had no more classes with Tori so I had to make the most of my time.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

I still don't own these folks, although sometimes i wish i did. ;) Review come on guys, otherwise i may stop writing....

* * *

**Tori's POV**

It was finally coming to a close. The first day of my last year had come to its conclusion and I was headed home for the remainder of the day.

"Tori!" Ok scratch that, the conclusion's on hold for a few minutes.

Tom and Bill came running up behind me, Tom looking well… like he was craving something if you know what I mean, and Bill was hyper and happy like always.

"What is it guys?" I leaned against the back of my car just itching to get home. I had a party to prepare for on Saturday and a fun time planned with my friends for later today.

"We were wondering if we could crash at your place tonight? The company housing is being renovated over the weekend and we really haven't booked a hotel room…" They both looked at me with hopeful expressions.

I giggled, "Alright hang on, I'm going to have to call my parents."

I pulled out my Treo and dialed my mom's cellphone number just as Georg and Gustave jobbed over here. I hit the speakerphone button and waited as it rang once… twice… and finally my mom picked up. "Hey teenie, what's the matter?"

I smiled a little at the nickname, "Nothings the matter actually. I'm calling to ask you something."

"Ask away but know if it's something to do with boys I'm going to have to run it by your father."

I rolled my eyes a little, "Of course I know that mom."

"Alright then you may ask."

I took a deep breath, "I have some friends that need a place to stay for the weekend." The guys started to open their mouths to protest and I shot them a look that made them all go silent.

"Are they guys?"

Another roll of my eyes, "Yes Mom they're the guys of Tokio Hotel."

For a minute or two all you could hear was the disbelieving laughter floating out of the speakers. Finally she said, "You're joking right?"

"Do you want proof?" my mind was already thinking of the perfect way to present proof.

"Proof would be nice dear."

I looked at the guys. "Alright guys, say Hello Mrs. Williams into the receiver."

"Hello Mrs. Williams we are Tokio Hotel and we would like permission to stay at your house for the weekend."

Muted discussion could be heard in the background. "Alright Tori, they can stay. Remember we, meaning your father and I, are going to be gone until next weekend, so don't do anything unsafe if you know what I mean."

"Mother! I love you lots and can't wait 'til I see you next 'kay?"

"Yes dear we love you too. Bye."

"Bye." I ended the call with a victorious smile.

The guys were chuckling at my mother's comment. "That's her humorous way of telling me to have safe sex alright?"

They all nodded, still trying to contain their laughter. I just rolled my eyes writing down my address on a slip of paper. "Get to this address before 6 pm, because we're going out to dinner with some of my friends."

I got in my car, shutting the door and rolling down the window. "Don't be late and make sure to bring party clothes for Saturday."

Then with the only sound being the revving of my engine I started the drive home.

**Tom's POV**

It had only taken the G's and I a little over an hour to pack for the weekend. However Bill was taking forever being his over packing self.

"Come on Bill, get your self in gear we need to leave in 5 minutes." It was almost 5 and I wanted just a bit of time to get to know Tori better.

"Bill!" I called again in a warning tone.

"Geez I'm done, don't be such an Arschloch."

I flipped him off. "Let's go pick up the G's they called just as I finished."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's go."

**Tori's POV**

It was about 5:15 and I was almost done cleaning my room, which was the norm for a Friday. I was dancing around in my bra and panties, and my huge blue A.E. sweatshirt that went to about mid-thigh, when I heard the doorbell ring.

I skipped down the stairs with an excited giggle. I unlocked the door opening it with a flourish as Tiger, my shepherd mix puppy, trotted in to see who was here.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed happily as the guys made their way inside. "Come on upstairs and make yourselves at home."

I lead them upstairs and into my room. For a minute they were astounded by my walls which were covered in posters of all my favorite bands. Of course there was a wall that was solely devoted to my favorite international bands which consisted of Tokio Hotel, Cinema Bizarre, and dARI.

"So guys just put your stuff down, we'll set up beds later, and let's go chill."

**Bill's POV**

Tom was practically creating a damn tent out of his pants as he viewed the barely dressed form of Tori. I mean, yeah the sweatshirt did cover quite a bit, but it rode up from time to time.

For the next hour or so we talked about some funny stuff but Tom's eyes stayed lust filled and trained on Tori.

The spell or whatever he was under only broke after Tori disappeared upstairs to get into some actual clothing.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered to Tom furiously.

"Was?" Tom looked at me with a confused expression.

"You were practically, eh umm…."

"Eye raping her?" Gustav suggested with a small chuckle.

I nodded, "Ja! What is your problem? Can't keep your eyes off a girl for than a few minutes or something?"

"Well it's not my fault she was only wearing her br and underwear under that sweatshirt." Tom glared at me but said no more because Tori was coming down the stairs fully dressed.

**Tom's POV**

Au Schiesses, Tori looked sexy sexy. "Lecker, Lecker, Lecker." I said to the guys as I looked her over. She wore a black tank top with a pair of shorty shorts and platform flip flops.

"Thanks Tom, I'm glad I look yummy to you." She winked at me, a flush adding a bit of color to her otherwise pale features.

"So whose car are we taking?" She asked placing a hand on her hip.

"You'll ride with me in my car and Bill and the G's will ride in Georg's car." I smirked at Bill's annoyed expression.

"Sounds good to me!" She said grinning as she strode over to the front door. "Make sure to follow Tom and I because I will be telling him where to go."

I followed her out the door, slapping her ass playfully as I moved past her to get to my car. She blushed and stuck her tongue out at me in a way that practically screamed come get some. Tonight was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

I don't own any of the Tokio Hotel Boys, all i own are my original charries! Woot woot! Chapter 5 is in the works! I'll need to get your opinion on something... So i'll post that later...

* * *

**Tom's POV**

Tori was scaring me, every time she tried to stop she'd go slamming into a wall to stop herself. Of course it didn't hurt, hopefully, but crap she was going full speed when she stopped. Although I guess it was better that she wasn't trying stop using the break on her skates, because when she tried that last, she nearly flipped. This girl was cute, but she had the coordination of a freaking colt.

She fell again damn it, and I wasn't out there to help. Of course, gallant Mr. Toast went to go pick her up, and it made me furious for some unexplainable reason. This is the jerk who never called her back or text back. Why did she invite him again?

She squealing now, rolling around the rink without stopping for once and I relaxed, until she flailed and began a little move that looked like something a cartoon character would do. She flailed her arms and her legs tried to regain control with her feet, finally she just fell on her ass.

I made a move to get up, and yet again Toast saved the day. Damn him.

**Bill's POV**

Was Tomi jealous? I studied his face and boy was he jealous. He was so angry each and every time that Toast guy helped Tori. And I know he wasn't angry about Tori standing, that much was for certain.

I elbowed him in the side. "Tomi why don't you go over there and help her yourself if you're that jealous." Tom glared at me and stood. "I'm not jealous, but that seems like a good idea. Maybe she'll fall less." He rolled towards an opening in the rink wall and stepped down careful not to snag his saggy pants.

He skated towards Tori and brushed Toast off as he hoisted her upright. Words were exchanged and Toast skated off, a smile on his face, but his eyes dark with animosity.

I laughed, who knew one guy would be over protective of his friends. Tom was skating around the rink with Tori, keeping an arm around her waist to keep her upright. Good thing he was good at this, otherwise what a mess would that be.

Tom was whispering something in her ear now, and she was giggling, shooting a few glances at Toast. Tom was making jokes about him? Holy shit he fell hard for this girl, whether he knows it or not. Or he's trying to find the fast track to get into her pants. You never know.

**Tori's POV**

Last two songs of the night, and guess who paired up? Tess and Bill of course. Morgan and Georg, which was a highly unlikely pair. Gustav and Pragna, which could be understood, they were intellectuals. Sam and Toast paired up, which above all, was quite odd. And Finally Tom and I paired up as well.

Both songs were chosen by me because I had given a CD to the cd person at the beginning of the outing. The first was _I Came 2 Party_, not a total couple song but it worked. The second was _The Perfect Scene_, again it wasn't a total couple song but it worked out as well.

Every one was tired at the end of it all, even Bill who had joined us on the rink halfway into the evening.

Now everyone was going their separate ways. Tom and I were leading the guys back to my house and my friends were just heading home.

I slid into the car with a yawn and leaned over to rub my aching legs. "Crap I hurt." Tom laughed as he slid in beside me and started up the car. "Maybe you shouldn't have run into walls to stop."

"But I flip if I stop any other way!" He just laughed and drove along the highway about 15 miles over the speed limit. "Careful, we don't need to get in trouble with the law." Tom chuckled, "Is that my cue to slow down?" I nodded, "Yeah…" He did and now he was only going a little over the speed limit. It was still a bit fast and we almost missed the turn to get to my house.

We arrived and Bill was already there, waiting by the front door with the G's. "Let's go guys It's a bit cold out here." Of course he'd be the one to complain. Although I did notice with a lack of proper coverage it was a bit cold. "Bill's right for once, lets head in and get to bed, I'm tired and I want to be awake for the party tomorrow."

I unlocked the front door and stumbled in. Tom followed making sure I didn't kill myself or get killed as I took Tiger out one last time and took him back in. When I got Tiger back into his cage, I collapsed on the couch.

**Tom's POV**

Tori was very tired, but still just as spunky. "Help a girl get upstairs Tomi?" She asked with a laugh. I nodded and scooped her up into my arms. "It was really fun today, Did you guys enjoy yourselves?"

I nodded again grinning, "Yeah, although I was a little surprised. When you said dinner, I thought you meant restaurant. But the pizza at that place was lecker."

She smiled wrapping her arms around my neck, "I'm glad, I enjoyed having you guys there… What happened with you and Toast? You seemed a bit… jealous."

I blushed, hoping it was hidden by my tan. "I wasn't jealous, I was just getting annoyed with him. I wanted to be your rescuer for once."

We were in front of her room now. "I really appreciated it Tomi, thanks." She leaned up and kissed me, on the mouth this time.

My wanting mouth molded to hers, our tongues intertwining just feeling each other out. My hands roamed her upper body as she made noises of pleasure, and I really got into the kiss. She broke away for a minute to breath and my mouth began to bite a trail down her throat to her collar bone. My hands tugged at the shirt and she took it off for me.

"I can't tell you how long I've been dying to do this." I mumbled as I nibbled at her ear. She shuddered now lifting my shirt off of me. I ran my tongue over my piercing, anticipating what was to come. I kissed her again, hard and dominating. My hands grabbed hers which were starting to trace around my abs, and tickle me, and I held them over her head, our fingers intertwining.

After what seemed like forever, I broke away and swiftly got to work on her pants. Her eyes widened and she shrunk away a bit. "What's wrong babe? It won't hurt." She shook her head, "Tom, I can't. I barely even know you."

"Was? Why not?"

She sat up, blushing and looking determined. "I don't do one night stands."

**Tori's POV**

Part of me was screaming at me to continue, but the other part was telling me to wait. If I did it now, he could just leave and discard me like yesterday's trash. I wasn't going to have that happen. And as I said, I didn't do one night stands.

Tom was quiet for a bit, then finally sighed. "Alright Tori, I gotcha do you want me to leave now?" I shook my head hopping off my bed and going over to my drawers.

"I want you to call the guys up and have them set up the air bed. We're all sleeping in my room tonight. However I'm going to let you sleep in my bed with me tonight."

He grinned at me and waddled out of the room. I could hear him calling down to the guys in German, then the thumping of multiple pairs of feet heading up the stairs.

I got in my pj's and washed up for the night while everything was being set up and folks were changing. When I came back in Bill and the G's were sprawled out on top of the mattress out cold. Tom was sitting on my bed, waiting for me only in his boxers. "Is that all you sleep in?"

Tom laughed and just nodded. "It's alright if I just sleep in this right?"

I blushed with a roll of my eyes. "No I'm going to make you get a damn snow suit on and make you sleep in that."

His eyes widened and I began to giggle, trying very hard to stay quiet so as to not wake up the others. "I was kidding, of course you can sleep in that. Do you honestly think that I mind?" He shook his head, chuckling as I dove under the covers and curled up against his side. "Night Tomi, I love you." Of course I didn't realize I said that, it was force of habit because that's what I said to my parents every night. But I did indeed mean it.

**Tom's POV**

My eyes widened in shock as I heard her last words, before she was out cold. I had just met her but…. I think I felt the same. Love at first sight I guess? I would have to ask Bill what that was like… I'd never experienced that before.

I wrapped my arms around her sleeping form and placed a kiss to the top of her head, dozing off as I mumbled. "I think I love you too…."


	6. Question for my fans

Hey guys, Zusammen here and I have a question for y'all.

What would you think if I took chapter 5 or 6 and based it on the I came 2 party video by Cinema Bizarre

Now if all y'all haven't seen it yet

click this link and watch and give me your feed back. I promise these chapters will turn out great in the next week or so, no matter what y'all pick.

.com/watch?v=u3kAmQ8KifY


End file.
